


Home

by Bdeathday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, bakkery!harry, they'renotinaband
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka tertawa. Setitik air menumpuk di ujung mata mereka melambangkan kebahagiaan. Mereka berpikir betapa bodohnya sampai melewatkan 6 tahun karena hal konyol yang tak pernah mereka coba diskusikan dan yang lebih tampak begitu konyol adalah sebenarnya mereka tak membutuhkan kata untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Sebuah ciuman. Panjang dan manis. Menyambut bagaikan ucapan selamat datang kembali ke rumah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karkushuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkushuu/gifts).



> Ini sok gloomy abis. DLDR u,u

Ini sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali kakinya melangkah di sebuah jalan di ujung kota London. Umurnya bukan belasan lagi. Bahkan sudah seperempat abad lebih sekarang ini. Tubuh dibalut _coat_ coklat seolah tak berbeda dengan waktu terakhir dia menapaki jalanan itu. Sendiri tanpa seorang pendamping. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut ketika sepasang kelereng biru miliknya menangkap beberapa pasangan yang lalu lalang di sekitar. Bahkan beberapa tampak lebih muda darinya.

Pemuda itu, Louis William Tomlinson, tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Bahkan ia tak perduli sampai sejauh mana ia sekarang sejak turun di bus halte hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Tangan kanannya yang berada di saku _coat_ coklat itu sesekali memainkan pematik api. Diputar-putar tak jelas hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan. Lagipula dia hanya ingin berjalan seolah mengulang kenangan yang ada di ibukota Inggris Raya itu tanpa tujuan spesifik lainnya. Mungkin juga mengamati beberapa bangunan yang sudah tergantikan oleh bangunan lain atau malah sudah berubah menjadi sebuah taman di sudut kota. Mengamati segalanya dengan detail dan mengingat semuanya.

Kenangannya tak begitu manis di kota ini. Sungguh. Atau mungkin jika dia membandingkannya dengan kota kelahirannya, Doncaster, mungkin dia akan berkata bahwa dia memiliki lebih banyak kenangan baik di _Donny_. Lagipula, kenangan pahit di kota inilah yang membuatnya lari sejenak dengan dalih menempuh pendidikan di jenjang yang lebih tinggi dibanding sekolah menengah. Meski begitu ada sepercik, atau mungkin buncahan rasa rindu yang mendalam yang lebih besar dibanding ingatannya akan kenangan pahit itu. Dan lagi, Louis seolah yakin objek yang dihindarinya dulu mungkin sudah kembali ke kota asalnya atau mungkin sama sepertinya, mencoba rasanya bangku perkuliahan di kota lain. _Well,_ semoga saja.

Kakinya berhenti di sebuah jembatan dengan pemandangan sungai yang merupakan percabangan dari sungai terbesar di Inggris, sungai Thames. Tangan kirinya mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengambil sebuah gambar acak, menguploadnya dan mengirimkan kepada adiknya yang daritadi mengirim pesan berupa pertanyaan beruntun mengenai dimana dirinya saat ini. Louis tersenyum simpul saat adiknya dengan cepat membalas pesannya dengan berbagai rutukan mengenai lambatnya ia membalas pesan sebelumnya dan sebuah ajakan untuk mampir di rumah adiknya mungkin saat petang datang nanti. Dibalasnya dengan sebuah kata persetujuan dan di masukkannya kembali ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku. Dan saat dia kembali akan menelusuri jalanan –

– _azure_ itu bertemu dengan _jade_.

* * *

* * *

Sebuah ajakan yang sebenarnya dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menolak yang nyatanya hatinya berkehendak lain membuat Louis berada di sana. Di sebuah kursi di dalam toko _Cake & Bakkery_ yang dari _(mungkin)_ seribu bangunan di kota ini yang diganti, toko ini tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Besarnya masih sama. Mungkin sekitar 10 x 10 meter seperti 6 tahun yang lalu. Interiornya sedikit berbeda. Lebih klasik dan ada beberapa posisi yang sudah berubah _(jika Louis tidak salah mengingatnya)_. Namun posisi duduknya masih sama, sebuah meja dengan sepasang kursi di sudut toko yang berada di sebelah kiri jendela besar, membuatnya bisa melihat ke luar dimana orang berlalu-lalang. Dan satu hal lagi yang masih sama, sebuah _tiramisu_ , _red velvet,_ dan dua cangkit teh di meja. Serta _pemuda_ itu dihadapannya. _(Ini seperti pertama kalinya ia ke toko ini, pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan pemuda_ curly _itu, pertama kalinya mereka berkencan, dan pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit hati.)_

Belum ada dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Louis masih lebih memilih mengabaikan apa yang tersaji di depannya dan menikmati pemandangan melalui jendela. Sedangkan pemuda _curly_ di hadapannya memandangnya seolah berharap tak diacuhkan.

Mungkin sudah sekitar 5 menit lebih atau bahkan hampir 15 menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Membiarkan teh mereka mendingin dan tak tersentuh sampai sebuah getaran dari ponselnya membuat Louis mengalihkan fokus. Berharap hal baik datang dan membuatnya bisa lari dari situasi ini.

_Kuharap kau benar-benar jadi mampir karena aku sudah membuatkan makan malam lebih. – Lottie_

Louis berdiri. Menarik nafas seolah ini benar-benar hal yang begitu berat untuknya.

“Aku harus pergi. Lottie menungguku di rumahnya. Terimakasih atas sajiannya.”

Dia berbalik dan hampir melangkah sebelum sepasang tangan menariknya dan mendekapnya. Erat dan dalam. Begitu dekat. Sampai Louis dapat merasakan _curly_ pemuda itu lebih panjang dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Baunya masih sama. _Peppermint_ yang berlomba dengan aroma _masculine_ menyerbak indera penciuman Louis. Rasanya begitu _cliché_ dan _nostalgic_.

“Berhentilah lari, Lou.”

Nafas hangat menggelitik leher Louis. Terlebih kini pemuda di belakangnya sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Louis. Menariknya lebih jauh ke dalam pelukan yang terasa hangat namun menyakitkan itu. Louis bergeming. Bagaikan mabuk dan tak ada apapun yang terpikirkan di kepalanya. Pandangannya ada pada lantai bercorak kayu di bawahnya.

“Kau….yang merusak segalanya, Styles.” Ragu. Begitu lirih. Bahkan Louis sendiri tak yakin dia berujar demikian.

Pelukan itu mengerat. Tangan yang mendekapnya terasa sedikit gemetar bagaikan takut jika terlepas maka kan membuatnya kehilangan sosok di dekapannya itu lagi. Hidungnya kini menempel pada perpotongan leher Louis. Bisikan “ _Aku tahu”_ terus mengusik indera pendengaran Louis.

“Styles. Lepaskan aku.”

Kata itu meluncur setelah beberapa detik Louis mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak terlena pada pemud ayang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun itu. Meski hasilnya sia-sia. Tangan pemuda _curly_ itu lebih menariknya mendekat, menyandarkan pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

“Tidak akan. Kau pasti akan pergi lagi dariku.”

Mendengarnya Louis berdecak. Sedikit jengkel. “Jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, lebih baik aku tak kembali ke daerah ini. Bertemu denganmu menjadi kesalahan terbesar – “

Kata-katanya terpotong dengan cepat saat dagunya di tarik dan bibirnya dipertemukan dengan bibir yang lain. Mulutnya diinvasi dan nafasnya seolah diambil paksa.

Dengan sigap Louis mendorongnya. Terengah dan menatap tajam pelaku yang kembali mencuri ciumannya untuk kesekian kalinya. “Mengenalmu adalah hal yang paling aku sesali, Mr. Harry Styles. Aku – “

Kata-katanya kembali terpotong. Sebuah ciuman kembali direbut pemuda yang disebutnya Harry Styles itu. Hanya sekejap. Bukan tuntutan seperti tadi.

“Katakan hal itu pada orang yang tak pernah bisa ku hubungi.” Harry tertawa. Terdengar miris dan pahit. “Seseorang yang seperti pengecut. Menghilang begitu saja dan seolah tak mau diberi penjelasan apapun. Kau menuduhku seolah hanya aku yang bedebah di sini, heh ?” Harry diam sejenak. Mencoba mengatur emosinya yang mungkin bisa meledak dan membuat hal ini mungkin semakin rumit dan tak memiliki jalan keluar lagi.

“Apa kau lupa ? Yang menyuruhku untuk mencoba berkencan dengan seorang gadis adalah dirimu sendiri. Lalu kau juga yang meninggalkanku.” Harry kembali tertawa. Rambutnya sudah ia acak tak berbentuk. “ _Well_ , mungkin salahku yang akhirnya mencumbu gadis itu di depanmu. Tapi bukankah itu kau yang seolah menyuruhku mengawalinya ?”

“ _Fuck,_ Louis. Kau – “

Ucapannya terhenti. Louis menarik kerah jaketnya dan membuatnya menunduk, menyamakan tinggi mereka. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu. Ciuman kali itu terasa begitu penuh emosi. Seolah kekecewaan, marah, sedih, dan rindu selama 6 tahun yang tak tersampaikan dihantarkan lewat sebuah ciuman manis dan dalam itu. Lama. Mungkin sekitar lebih dari satu menit mereka tetap dalam posisi itu. Tangan Louis terkalungkan di leher Harry. Dan tangan Harry melingkar di pinggang Louis.

_“Love you.”_

_“Love you too”_

* * *

* * *

Mereka tertawa. Setitik air menumpuk di ujung mata mereka melambangkan kebahagiaan. Mereka berpikir betapa bodohnya sampai melewatkan 6 tahun karena hal konyol yang tak pernah mereka coba diskusikan dan yang lebih tampak begitu konyol adalah sebenarnya mereka tak membutuhkan kata untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Sebuah ciuman. Panjang dan manis. Menyambut bagaikan ucapan _selamat datang kembali ke rumah._

* * *

* * *

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Lottie."

"Ya"

"Berkencanlah dengaku lagi nanti."

"Ya"

  


emp

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjklasdfghjkl;asdfghjklasdfghjkl;asdfghjkl semangat buat uasnya nak !!!


End file.
